


Telling Karen and Embarrassing Danny

by juem87



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [5]
Category: Twisted (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juem87/pseuds/juem87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Lacey tell Karen about their relationship. Picks up where Alone Time Interrupted left off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling Karen and Embarrassing Danny

They had planned on first telling Jo and Rico, but with the opportunity in front of them they quickly change their minds. They're seated across from Karen Desai at the dinner table when Danny, being the one to suggest the change, looks in Lacey's direction eyes questioning as he nods his head in his mother's direction. Lacey's eyes widen briefly, but she nods her head okay. Of the people on their list to tell, Karen is one of the most likely to take the news well.

Danny continues to look at Lacey narrowing his eyes as if to ask if she's sure. Lacey smiles taking his hand on top of the dinner table as she turns to face Danny's mother.

Karen, having been busy pouring her glass of wine, misses the exchange between the teenagers, and is surprised when Lacey says, "Mrs. Desai, there's something Danny and I would like to tell you." Seeing their joined hands on the dinner table gives Karen a good idea of what the news will be. She hides her smile behind her glass as she leans back in her chair to look at the two teens seated in front of her. Lacey looks nerves but happy and Danny looks apprehensive, probably afraid that she'll embarrass him in front of his new girlfriend.

"Lacey, how many times do I have to tell you to call me, Karen?" she asks, planning on doing exactly that. She has been waiting for this moment since Danny first turned eight and she noticed him treating Lacey differently than he treated Jo. It was clear, even back then, who had his heart.  

Lacey glances quickly down at the table then back up at Karen, "Sorry, Karen, Danny and I have something to tell you," she repeats looking in Danny's direction.

"Yeah mom... Lacey and I are dating," he says lifting their joined hands from the table as evidence.

Karen is enthused and demonstrates as much when she lurches forward in her seat and exclaims, "That's fantastic! I've been hoping for this ever since you were kids. Danny, I remember when you were eight years old and for Valentine's Day you picked all of the flowers in my garden to give to Lacey. I was so mad at you, but it was the cutest thing! That's when I knew it was just a matter of time."

"Mother," Danny says trying to stop her from embarrassing him further. Lacey giggles, the memory of that Valentine's Day coming back to her. She had forgotten all about it. Danny had been adorable, showing up on her doorstep with both his arms full of flowers and his cheeks bright red. He had stammered out, Happy Valentine's Day, before shoving the flowers in her direction and running away. The next day at school had been awkward, but things went back to normal after she shoved him into a muddy puddle. 

"Oh and even before then when you two and Jo use to play house," Karen continues undeterred by her son, "You would insist on you and Lacey being the mommy and daddy with Jo as your baby," Karen raises her free hand to her chest clearly lost in memories, "You were so precious!"

"Stop," Danny whines having taken his hand from Lacey's to cradle his face. Lacey continues to giggle behind her now free hand as she watches his misery.

Despite his protests, dinner continues along the same way with his mother bringing up memory after memory of his obvious childhood crush on Lacey. Back then he hadn't understood the growing feelings he was experiencing for his friend. All he knew was that he wanted to be around her all the time. She told the best jokes, came up with the best games, and whenever she smiled his heart would beat faster in his chest. Her laugher made him feel like he was flying and he never wanted to see her cry. Thinking back on it now, it's clear that he has been in love with Lacey Porter for a majority of his life. The realization is shocking, but comforting now that she is with him and hopefully growing to feel the same.

Once they've all finished eating and Danny has had enough reminiscing for one lifetime he says, the annoyance clear in his voice, "As pleasant as this has been, Lacey and I are going to excuse ourselves to be alone." The look on his face dares his mother to deny his request.

Karen rolls her eyes at her son's antics, ignoring that he cut her off midsentence, "Fine go be alone. I'll just be down here cleaning up."

"Okay," Danny says grabbing Lacey's hand and pulling her from the table. Lacey wants to offer to help with the dishes, but Danny pulls her out of the room before she can speak.

"If you two are going up to Danny's room keep the door open! I might not be the strictest parent, but I'm not letting you have sex under my roof while I'm in the house!" Karen yells behind them, embarrassing Danny one last time. She laughs when she hears his groan loud and clear from the dining room.

Danny, wanting to get as far away from his mother as possible, leads Lacey past the staircase that goes up to his room, and out the backdoor to the yard containing the swing set they played on as children.

"It's freezing," Lacey says once she gets a feel of the brisk evening air. All she has on is the thin hooded sweatshirt she wore to his house earlier that day when the sun was still high in the sky.

"Sorry, I had to get out of there. She gets to be a bit much after a few glasses of wine." Danny pulls Lacey into an embrace, trying to warm her with his body.

"She's not so bad." Lacey leans her head on his shoulder cocooning her arms between their bodies. "She's just happy that you're doing normal teenager things. I'm sure she's been dreaming of a day like this since you went to juvie. You're not the only one that missed out on major life experiences being in there. She missed out on a lot as your mother." She pulls back to look at him, "You should cut her some slack. Those five years were really hard on her, too."

"You're right," Danny concedes to her point after thinking on her words. She returns her head to his shoulder and they remain that way for several minutes, each occasionally shivering against the cool breeze. When it becomes unbearable they go back into the house choosing to sit in the living room.

"I have to go soon," Lacey says having caught sight of the clock. "I'm lucky my mom didn't ground me because of our impromptu sleepover last night. I don't want to tempt her by getting home late tonight." 

"Alright," Danny replies sad that she has to leave. It's unfortunate that they can't spend every waking moment together. "Are we going to tell Jo and Rico tomorrow?" He asks wanting to be sure of the plan before she goes.

"Yeah, we can meet them at Johnny Cakes for breakfast. You want to text Jo to set it up?" Lacey stands from the couch. The longer she sits next to him the harder it'll be for her to leave. She's at least partway there if she's standing.

"Sure, I can do that," Danny says following suit. He stands from the couch as well, and steps closer to her, looking tenderly into her eyes.

"I don't want to leave," Lacey says unknowingly paraphrasing his thoughts. She slides her arms around his waist caressing his back as she looks up at him coyly. "I didn't get to return the favor earlier." She's referring to their recent bedroom activities, "And there are so many other interesting things I want to try."

"God Lacey, don't start," Danny says bringing his hands up to cup her jaw as he resists the urge to rub his half hard erection against her thigh. "My mother is somewhere in the house, and you have to go soon."

"I'm sorry." Her hands run down the back of his sweatpants, doing the exact opposite of what he asked.

"No, you're not." He gives her a peck on the lips then each of her cheeks before letting her go. "You better go now. If you don't, I don't think I'll be able to let you leave."

Lacey reluctantly unhands his body. "Fine," she sighs finding her car keys in the pocket of her sweatshirt, "Just so you know kicking your girlfriend out of your house counts as bad boyfriend behavior. That's strike one." She holds up her index finger indicating the first strike.

Danny laughs, tucking his hands into his pockets to keep from reaching out for her. "Duly noted, now get out." Danny walks her to the front door and opens it kissing her one last time before she walks out. He watches as she climbs into her car and waves goodbye before driving away.

When he turns back into the house it seems dimmer somehow without her presence. Pushing that thought aside he heads up the stairs checking in on his mother before going to his bedroom. Karen is lying on top of her bed, novel in hand with music playing softly in the background.

"Thanks for tonight mom," he says leaning on her bedroom door. "I know I didn't show it at dinner, but it means a lot that you support Lacey and I."

Touched by her son's words Karen smiles, "I'll always be there to support you, Danny, and I've always liked, Lacey. She's good for you."

"I know," Danny says smile lighting up his face as his mind drifts to thoughts of Lacey. "I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Karen replies smile still firmly in place. She likes seeing her son so happy. After all he has been through since his return to Green Grove Karen is relieved that he has finally been able to find his own slice of happiness.

Once Danny reaches his room, he closes the door and lies on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. It amazes him how his life has taken a turn for the better. Just two days ago he was in this same position brooding and plotting ways to get Lacey back.

Now that they're together again, he is, for the moment, satisfied with his life. He'll deal with its many other problems later, confident with her by his side, he can weather any storm.


End file.
